


imma take your girl out

by ElasticElla



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You liiiiike Six Drink Amy,” Amy declares, toppling forwards into Gina and sending them both onto the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imma take your girl out

**Author's Note:**

> title from hayley kiyoko's girls like girls

“You liiiiike Six Drink Amy,” Amy declares, toppling forwards into Gina and sending them both onto the couch. 

Gina snorts, scooching over and taking Amy's seventh solo cup away. “She might be a little more fun than your usual self. If only drinking were allowed at work.” 

Amy's eyes go comically wide, and for perhaps the first time, Gina wishes her phone's camera gallery wasn't already full with selfies, animals, and blackmail. Maybe she could delete the awkward squirrel ones- 

“-break so many rules!” Amy passionately finishes, reaching for her cup. 

“Ah-ah, what do I get since I'll be holding Seventh Drink Amy's hair back later?”

“I could kiss you?” Amy offers, eyes flicking down. 

And Amy is obviously too drunk to consent, but Gina could have her write an iou note and playfully bring it up on Monday-

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat is going on here?” Jake suddenly interrupts, and Gina's quiet, curious how Amy will react. She's expecting Amy to jump up, say something about alcohol statistics, try to sober up before heading back upstairs. At the very least, an awkward joke about how they're friends. 

Gina is _not_ expecting Amy to turn bright red, mutter some things about bisexuality, and steal the cup back. 

“I really think you've had enough sugar plum,” Gina says, taking it away before Amy can drink any more. 

“Sugar plum?” Jake echoes, in what's definitely delight _and_ horror.

“No kiss for you then,” Amy says, very seriously. “you'll have to take me on a date.”


End file.
